A laser identification/simulation system with a laser device for identifying a responder device is known from European Patent Application 97 120818.6 (Publication No. EP 0 859 243 A1). The laser device is designed for transmitting a coded laser beam, wherein the responder device has sensor means for detecting the laser beam and for converting it into electrical signals, which are passed on to an evaluation unit, as well as transmitting means for returning messages in accordance with decisions made in the evaluation unit to receiving means located inside or outside of the interrogation system. This interrogation system is designed to send a tight directional laser beam and contains chopping means for sending out a laser beam which is not only coded, but also chopped with a predetermined frequency. The sensor means of the responder device include means for obtaining an electrical signal from the received chopped laser beam, which is supplied to a pre-amplifier, which is connected upstream of the discriminator.
Such a system is mounted in weapons which are normally used by soldiers, wherein all participants in an exercise, both persons and objects, can be equipped with detectors, which register a possible weapons effect on the participant. The functioning of such known systems represents the basis of a friend-foe identification system (IFF), which can also be used in accordance with the present invention.